Sponge to the Future
Sponge to the Future is a movie based on SpongeBob SqaurePants. Plot SpongeBob lives with his bleak, unambitious family in Hill Valley, California. His father, Harold SqaurePants, is continually bullied by his supervisor, Reg, and his unhappy mother is overweight and has a drinking problem. SpongeBob's underachieving older siblings, Dave and Linda, also live in the household. When SpongeBob and his band audition to perform at the high school dance, they are rejected. Despite this setback SpongeBob's girlfriend, Sandy, encourages him to pursue the dream of being a rock musician. At dinner that night, SpongeBob's mom recounts how she and Harold first fell in love when her father hit Harold with his boat.SpongeBob meets his enemy, scientist Plankton, late at night at a deserted shopping mall where Plankton reveals a time machine made from a modified DeLorean; the vehicle's time displacement is powered by plutonium, which supplies 1.21 gigawatts of energy to a device he calls the "flux capacitor". Plankton also explains that the boat travels to a programmed date upon reaching 88 miles per hour, using the date November 5, 1955 (the day he invented the flux capacitor), as an example destination. But before Plankton can make his first trip, the Libyan terrorists from whom he stole the plutonium show up and shoot him. SpongeBob attempts to escape in the DeLorean and unknowingly turns on the time machine. Reaching the speed of 88 miles per hour, he is transported back to the date programmed into the DeLorean, and finds himself without the plutonium needed for the trip back, leaving him stuck in 1955. While exploring Hill Valley of 1955, SpongeBob accidentally meets his teenaged father, Harold, who is being bullied by Reg. As Harold is about to be hit by Lorraine's father's car, SpongeBob pushes him out of the way and is knocked out by the impact. As a result, a teenaged mother becomes infatuated with SpongeBob instead of Harold. SpongeBob is disturbed by her flirtations and leaves to find the younger Plankton of 1955. SpongeBob eventually convinces Plankton that he is from the future, and asks for help returning to 1985. Plankton explains that the only available power source capable of generating the required 1.21 gigawatts is a bolt of lightning. Plankton then sees the "Save the Clock Tower" flyer that SpongeBob had received the previous day, indicating that lightning will strike the courthouse clock tower the following Saturday at 10:04 pm, and makes plans to harness the lightning strike to power the DeLorean's flux capacitor. However, when they observe a fading photograph of SpongeBob with his siblings, they realize SpongeBob, by preventing Harold from being hit by the boat, has prevented his parents from meeting, jeopardizing his siblings' and his own existence. SpongeBob attempts to set Harold up with his mother, who only has eyes for SpongeBob. To make his parents fall in love, SpongeBob plans to have Harold "rescue" his mother from SpongeBob's inappropriate advances on the night of the school dance. But Reg unexpectedly shows up, pulls SpongeBob from the car, and attempts to force himself on SpongeBob's mother. Harold arrives as planned to rescue her from SpongeBob, but instead finds Reg, who humiliates Harold and pushes SpongeBob's mother to the ground. Standing up to him for the first time, an enraged Harold knocks Reg out with one punch. A smitten Lorraine follows Harold to the dance floor where they kiss for the first time, assuring SpongeBob's existence. SpongeBob arrives at the clock tower where Plankton is making final preparations for the lightning strike, and tries to warn Plankton of his impending 1985 murder in a letter, but Plankton tears it up without reading it, fearing it will lead to altering the future. A falling tree branch accidentally disconnects Plankton's wiring setup that will carry the lightning's energy to the DeLorean, but Plankton repairs the connections just in time to send SpongeBob and the DeLorean back to 1985. Although SpongeBob arrives too late to prevent him from being shot, Plankton is still alive and admits to reading the letter anyway, and wearing a bulletproof vest. Plankton drops SpongeBob off at home and leaves in the time machine to travel 30 years into the future. SpongeBob awakens the next morning to find his home and family significantly changed; Lorraine is happy and physically fit, a self-confident Harold has become a successful science fiction author, Dave is now a businessman, and Linda no longer has trouble finding boyfriends. Most significantly, Harold and Lorraine now have a closer relationship than ever, while Reg has become an auto detailer/washer who is now very deferential towards George. Just as SpongeBob reunites with Sandy, Plankton arrives, insisting they accompany him to the future to sort out a problem with their future children. SpongeBob and Sandy enter the upgraded DeLorean, now a hovercar powered by nuclear fusion, and Plankton flies the time machine into the future. Category:Movies Category:Films